Music and a Love
by The Phantoms Angel of Darkness
Summary: A story of a young girl who grows up in a harsh world & is nurtured by a mysterious musician who plays for her at night. It's plot is much like The Phantom of The Opera.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

It was a long time ago in the small little town of Portarlington in the emerald green hills of Ireland, where life was rough and hardships suffered many a family. In Portarlington there lived a hardy family of Irish called the Kilpatrick's. They were a calmly family of eight:

A young father, age thirty-four, Mr. Emit Kilpatrick who was a relatively dark complected man compared to most Irish. His eyes were as green as the emerald hills are his hair as red as the wild rose. A pale-red freckle or two dotted his face. He lived with his lovely wife of sixteen years, Mrs. Martha O'Conner Kilpatrick, age of thirty-three.

She was fair skinned with auburn hair that flowed down her graceful back. Her eyes were a deep hazel, they mainly shone a beautiful green, but always they had the hint of brown lurking deep within them. A few freckles on her nose accented her lovely complection. She helped her husband and children on the farm on most days and did mostly housework. She knitted daily, it became a hobby of hers, and people became accustomed to her carrying two knitting needles and a large afghan draped over her shoulder.

Mr. and Mrs. Kilpatrick had five children. Their eldest was a son named James, age sixteen, was a good mannered boy. He was around six feet tall and a very strong, tough young man. He had short fiery-red hair and a temper to match. His eyes were as green as his fathers. He worked many of the summer days in the fields and the farms with his father.

Their second eldest was a gorgeous young lassie by the name of Bridget. She was a graceful young lady at the age of fifteen. Her hair was a light brown with golden streaks flowing through it and it was a medium length that ended at the middle of her back. Her skin was not as fair as her mothers but it was not as dark her fathers. Her lovely eyes were as hazel as her mothers that held a fire inside them. She looked nothing like her father, although she acted just exactly like him. She was a good mannered young lady with a hidden desire for a freedom no other man or women, child or daresay god would even fancy. She had a temper much like her brother possessed, but she rarely showed it. She kept to herself much of the time and on a beautiful day, usually wondered throughout the forests that covered the vast land her family owned.

The Kilpatrick's middle child was a daring son named John. He was a young age of ten. He had short red hair much like his father's and his eyes were to match. He was fair skinned like his mother though, but his temper was of his father. He was an adventurous little blighter that made most trouble-makers look as if they were angels. He was a very "spirited" young boy that slowly was learning _some_ manners... although it seemed as if he never even heard of the word manner, he though, at times, was good-mannered. He helped his father and brother on the farm during the clear sunny days of summer.

The Kilpatrick's second youngest child was a gleaming little lassie by the name of Anna. She was a beautiful bright eyed girl of six years. She looked exactly like her father. Her hair was as fiery red and her eyes shone emerald green. Her skin was like her father's and a few freckles covered her face. Her hair was very long and she usually kept in it a neat little braid. She was a very enthusiastic child and spent most of her days playing with children her age in the fields surrounding her families land.

The youngest child of the family was a very young lassie by the name of Mary. She was a small child the age of two who was now learning to walk and to speak. She looked like her mother. Her eyes shone of the emerald green though, but her skin was fair like her mother's. Her hair was not fiery red as her fathers but not the honey color of her mother's. She is a two foot tall little lassie who asks questions as if there is no tomorrow.

The final member of the Kilpatrick's is Mrs. Kilpatrick's father, Mr. Patty O'Conner. He lives next to his daughter's family in a little cottage near the Borris River. He is a good ol' chap who is at the ripe age of sixty. He helps his son on the farm from time to time and visits his grandchildren quite often and tells them stories of mythical giants and faeries that live in the emerald hills.

They had a few animals around on the vast lands they owned: A couple of mules, two pigs, a cow, a pair of horses, ten chickens and a few goats. They also had three dogs, a German Sheppard, a Great Pyrenees, and an Irish setter; they protected the lands day and night. The best dogs the Kilpatrick's had ever seen. They also had one ol' black cat by the name of Jack that slept in the house most of the time and caught mice here and there.

And so their story begins...

**_The misspellings in this story are intentional. I just thought I would let my readers know ahead of time! It is Irish slang._**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANKS!!!I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!_**


	2. Chapter 1 The Figure

_**Bridget**_

It was early this mornin when I awoke. I lay in bed for as long as I could till me mother began to call for me.

"Bridget! Breakfast! You shan't keep us waiting now will you? Come on! 'Urry up while the food is warm." She called.

I sighed and slowly rolled out of bed, groaning as my feet touched the cool floor. I hated waking up. I absolutely despised it. I walked over to my closet and changed into my usual dress and then grabbed my warmest robe I had, slipped it on and slowly crept downstairs. Although it was soon time for spring, it was still cool in our little house and since I lived upstairs, my room was always drafty.

As I walked into the kitchen, the aroma of food amerced me. The smells of me mother's food was so delightful and it put me in a cheerful mood as I sat down at the table.

"Mornin lassie." My father said smiling as he walked through the kitchen. He patted my head with his cold hands and sat at the other end of the table.

"Hello dearie." My mother said with a cheerful look upon her face as she hugged her husband.

"How is everything this mornin?" she asked him as she poured fresh milk into four of her cups.

"Everything is jus fine." He said with a casual smile creeping upon his face. "The boys should be back soon. They were bout done gatherin the rest of the chicken eggs."

"Well they better 'urry up or else they'll be eatin cold food." My mother said with a stern voice as she finished slipping the eggs she had cooked into a plate.

"Mary! Anna! Breakfast! Come on Lassies!" my father called.

My two little sisters came dashing in from their room and pulled up the usual chairs and waited for my mother to bring them each a plate.

My mother set all the food on the table and she sat down with us. We said the blessing and then we ate.

My mother finished serving Mary and Anna's food and then she seated herself and said, "We shan't wait on the boys for if we do, we will be wastin food." My mother stated as she grabbed a fork and began to eat.

As I finished eating, my brothers walked in.

"Dad! We've finished gatherin the eggs!" James cried as he walked into the kitchen.

"Awe! You've eaten without us again?!" he whined as my younger brother, John waltzed in.

"Mum?!" John whined.

"Sorry boys but we eat at the same time everyday. You both know that. When your father comes in, it is time for breakfast. Now I saved you both some eggs and toast." My mother said with a stern look as she pulled out two plates for my brothers.

I got up from the table and my mother nodded for I need not to say where I was headed for I went there everyday. My father smiled and called after me as I left, "Be careful little Lassie!"

"Yes dad. Don't cha be worrin! I shall!" I called back as I slipped on a pair of leggings and shoes, Opened the front door, and then I stepped out into the chilled air.

I breathed it in deeply. It smelled of the wild flowers that were budding in the forest. I began to walk down my normal trail to my favorite place in all of Ireland, the faerie's den. Well that's what me grandfather called it. I thought the name fit perfectly. It was a beautiful spot that lay hidden, deep into the forest. No other person, 'cept me grandfather of course and my fateful companion, jack my cat, knew where it lay.

As I headed deeper into the forest, darkness surrounded me and a sense of security blanketed my soul as my mind slowly slipped away from reality and into a fantasy world. As soon as I reached the spot, I sat down in my usual place on a rock in the sun and began to sing as I played with my cat Jack who was lying in my lap basking in the sun.

Then a sudden chill rustled through the air and I sat motionless as I succumbed to it and began to shudder as it swallowed me. I felt my pulse quicken and my breath become fast and short as the sun fluttered behind dense clouds and slowly disappear.

My cat went rigid and began to hiss as he darted from my lap and hid behind me on the rock.

I closed my eyes, trying to think... Trying to slip away a little more and stop the chill that had encased my heart and thrown the blanket from my soul, chilling me.

I felt the chill of the wind engulf me even further to the point of where I was shivering. I wished to leave and yet I could not move. My cat was now yowling deep in his throat and rubbing against me, urging me to leave, though I could not.

I tried to move from my spot but I felt frozen, tied down with no escape. Jack was now frantically clawing at my dress, desperately pleading me to get up. I tried to push him away and to move myself from my spot, but still I was stuck. I didn't know what had come over me, but I felt an unusual calm floating in the foggy mist that had now surrounded me. I then saw a figure in the distance that disappeared as I tried to call out to it. I was so frustrated with myself.

"Why can't I move?!" I screamed in my mind as I heard a familiar voice fluttering in the breeze. Then a silent and strong hand gently grasped my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2 A Secret Not Told

_**Bridget**_

I turned my head quickly as the person began to speak to see my grandfather with a worried look on his face.

"Oh thank ye God!" He cried. "A storm is a brewin lassie come on! Don't dittle dattle any longer we must head back to the house. We shan't keep your mother from worryin too much longer." He said grabbing my arm trying to pull me up from my spot, but I cried out in pain as he did and he released my arm immediately.

"Heavens you're chilled somethin terrible and it seems you are hurt. Why didn't cha come to the house?" He continued as he helped me from my spot.

"I don't know..." I said bowing my head as I tried to remember what had all happened. "I just couldn't move. I dunno why. I jus couldn't." I said as a worried look sweep across his face.

"Grandpa." I continued. "I saw somethin in the forest, right before ye came."

"What did cha see lassie?" He said with an inquisitive grin.

"I dunno what it was... It looked like... like..." I said hesitantly. I didn't know how to tell him what I saw, I paused as I thought for a moment and then began again as he curiously asked.

"What was it Briggie?"

"I saw... a figure... of in the distance, before ye came. I couldn't see who or what it was because of the fog that had rolled in... I guess that fog came in with that nasty lookin storm." I said as I looked up at the dark and eerie sky.

The inquisitive smile on his face faded very quickly when I told him this.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt any?" He then asked me after a few brief moments.

"No grandpa... I'm jus' fine..." I said, feeling that he wasn't telling me something I needed to know.

"Ok then. You still jus' don't look like yer feelin' well." He said looking me up and down.

"I'm jus' a wee bit tired I suppose." I said lying... well I wasn't exactly lying. I wasn't truly hurt, jus' strangely sore.

I was aching all over with stiffness and every time I took a step, I felt a sharp pain dash up my leg and into my chest. I tried my best to keep a straight face and fake a smile when he looked at me, but it became difficult and I desperately wished to be in my bed.

We finally arrived home and me mother greeted me at the door, she hugged me so tightly I yelped out in sheer agony. She quickly released me and started to look me over.

"What's wrong deary? Are you hurt? Where were you?" She asked as a frantic look swept over her face.

"She got stuck out in the storm." My Grandpa said before I could even breathe a word. "I found her though and she's safe now."

"She needs to rest." My Grandpa continued.

"Why?" My mother inquired quickly turning her attention to my grandfather.

My Grandpa nodded his head slightly and looked at my parents with only a look that signaled that he had to speak with my parents in private.

My mother sent me to my room and told me that I should rest for awhile and that she would bring me supper.

I didn't argue with her because I was terribly exhausted and sore all over. Although I felt the deep urge to know what my Grandpa was keeping secret from me. I **_had_** to know...

I walked up the stairs into my room and slowly lay down in my soft, warm bed. I tried to stay awake to listen to the conversation, but my eyes refused to stay open and I soon drifted off to sleep. I slept restlessly though for I felt that deep inside me that something was about to happen, that _something_ was wrong. I tossed and turned in my bed. I felt the pain or the stiffness in my body as I did.

Late that night I awoke frightened. My breath was fast and my pulse was racing. I then heard something that sent shivers down my spine as I lay still in my bed. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. It was a strange and yet beautiful, soothing, and melodious sound that filled my soul with a strange feeling.

_**Please Keep Reading and Reviewing!!!**_


	4. Chapter 3 The Story and The Truth

_**Mr. O'Conner**_

I couldn't believe what had just happened and today of all days. I had never thought of it. My little Briggie had always played in the faeries den ever since she was young, and this happened today of all days. I knew that someday it would though and I'm kicking myself for not telling someone or doing something to stop it.

I didn't know what I was going to tell my little Lassie's parents and how my sweet daughter and my beloved son-in-law were going to take it. This type of news would probably stun them all to oblivion. That be the reason why I wished to speak with 'em both in private.

I waited a few minutes for I knew my little Briggie would try all her might to listen in. I crept up the stairs and peaked into the keyhole of her bedroom. She was sound asleep in her bed. I sighed as I slowly and silently walked back down the stairs. I found me daughter and son-in-law in the den by the fire. The both looked at me with intrigue in there glimmering eyes as I then began to tell them of what happened today.

"But those are all just stories! Just STORIES!!! They can't possibly be true!" My son-in-law yelled.

"SHHHHHH!!!!" I said putting my finger to my mouth. "We shan't need to wake Briggie."

"Papa?" Mrs. Kilpatrick cried. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? We might have been able to stop this."

"I'm afraid my dear, you wouldn't have been able to if you knew this the moment she was conceived." I said bowing my head.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Kilpatrick asked with an odd look about his face.

"Well..." I began. "Those stories I have told ye all over the years. Ye know Martha, for you used to love em. Well, they all be but myths, as you now know..." I paused. "Though there is one, jus' one, that be true."

"Which one?" my daughter cried, tears began to stream down her face. "Please don't say... No... It can't... She shan't... Please tell me it is not..." she pleaded grabbing both of my hands in a desperate attempt to somehow change what I was about to say.

"I'm afraid, my deary, it is." I said, my voice wavering as I saw the tears in her eyes.

Martha fell into her husbands arms, sobbing... He had a confused look about him for he did not know of the story, so I began to tell him. He sat, eyes focused on me, grabbing onto every word and firmly placing into his memory.

As I finished, he bowed his and hugged his wife who had stopped sobbing. A few tears though were silently trickling down her face.

"I have but one question for ye both." I said as a thought had occurred in me mind and it worried the hell outta me.

"What?" My daughter asked. She and her husband's eyes were now locked on me in an unwavering stare.

"Have any of ye ever heard a strange sound late at night?" I asked, staring at them both intently.

"No, why?" They both asked in unison.

"Well listen... Do you hear it?" I asked, cupping my hand to my ears and turning towards Briggie's door to her room.

They both sat, silent and motionless. Martha gasped when she first heard it and me son-in-law's eyes grew big. They both stared at me, asking for guidance.

"What do we do? Should we go up there? What will we find?" their eyes questioned me.

I was about to tell them what they needed to do when to sound suddenly ceased. I turned and looked at them. Their faces were full of shock and dismay. I walked silently up the stairs, motioning for them to stay in the den.

I crept to Briggie's door and peaked through the keyhole to Briggie's room to find as I had assumed her bed... empty.

_**PLEASE KEEP READING & REVIEWING!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 4 The Walk and Their Love

_**Bridget**_

I sat up in my bed slowly, wincing from the soreness of today. I listened intently to the sound. As it grew louder, I felt a calm surround me. I sighed gently as the blanket of the beautiful music gently covered me. I believe that the melodious sound was made by an Irish tin whistle. It grew louder as a gentle voice began to sing. (To the tune of The King of the Faeries by: The Irish Rovers.)

_**Mysterious Voice:**_

"_You long for freedom from the vicious light._

_You seek your lover in the calming night._

_Your family doesn't understand,_

_That you belong only to one man."_

As the voice stopped and the tin whistle was heard only, a song in my heart grew and soon passed my lips as I let the music take over.

_**Bridget:**_

"_This strange voice from far above._

_All I seek is your eternal love._

_I have never met you but I sense though,_

_That we were destined for each other long ago."_

"_I long for freedom from the vicious light._

_I seek my lover in the calming night._

_I know my family doesn't understand,_

_That I belong to only one man."_

I stood up from my bed as I sang this. I turned towards the wondrous sound and saw the person that the beautiful voice was made by.

A man of eighteen, I presumed, stood by a door that I did not know that existed in my room. It was hidden behind my dresser. As I looked into the mirror on it I saw his face. I silently slid to the side revealing him in all his glory. He slowly extended his hand towards me and I, very hesitant at first, slowly grasped it.

We then began a walk that seemed so dream like. As we went on I began to sing a song that had lay hidden inside me for some time. I felt my spirit set free as I sang. I had never felt this way in my life.

My eyes locked on him as I sang. His eyes, so beautiful and pure emerald, gleamed in the lantern light hallway. His hair was a deep fiery red that shone as we walked. His skin was the fairest of any Irish that I had ever met. He was pure. An angel. His eyes were locked on me the entire way. He was so intent, so focused.

_**Bridget:**_

"_Some say you're a myth, but I know that's not true,_

_The spirit of the emerald hills is you._

_My protector from the night so blind,_

_You have always been inside my mind."_

I sang this with a smile coming across my face. His eyes shone as he saw this. The Tin whistle faded a wee bit and his voice boomed throughout the halls. Its sound sent chills through me.

_**Spirit:**_

"_My darling little Lassie so wild and free,_

_Slip into the calming night with me._

_Forget everything in this cruel Life._

_Come and step away from the vicious light."_

_**Unison: Bridget/Spirit**_

"_Your/My power and my/your voice are now one._

_We will slip away from the rising sun._

_I /You shan't ever worry about my/your darkest fears._

_I /You shall be safe with my/your spirit here."_

His presence made my voice so clear and angelic that it startled me for a moment as I sang.

_**Bridget:**_

"_My old life shall fade and I'll start a new,_

_As long as I am here with you. _

_For the Spirit of the Emerald hills so fine..."_

_**Spirit:**_

"_Has always been inside your mind."_

We walked down a slow winding staircase. Our hands still grasped and our souls singing as one! My eyes still locked on him. As we came to the end of the hall a door opened by it self revealing a hidden Eden. It was a small glen that was bursting with flowers, secluded from any other person.

As I stepped into it, I released his hand and let all of the beauty that surrounded me fill my senses. I turned to look at my strange guide. His eyes were burning brightly now with a fire that was accented by his beautiful eyes. He stared at me intently. I became lost within the fire for a moment. I could not help but stare. I clung to its warmth. I could not believe that all this was real. I felt as though I was in a wondrous dream. If it was but a dream, I never wanted to wake.

_**Bridget:**_

_Spirit, Oh Spirit I ask thee,_

_What is thy name of my guide so free?_

_Who is my mysterious angel?_

_Who has set my soul free from hell._

He extended his hand once more and I grabbed it not as slow as last time but still instinctively hesitant.

_**Spirit:**_

_Dear sweet Lassie you soon shall see,_

_That I am here to set you free._

_You have been locked away to long,_

_Here you're free within your song._

His voice was gentle and soothing.

He and I walked around this paradise for what seem liked forever.. He picked a wild rose from a bush next to us and gently placed it in my hair. I looked deep into his glistening eyes and he was about to speak when a rustle in the bushes caught his attention.

"Someone is here." He breathed. "We must return, I fear your family shall worry."

He and I walked back to my room and he left me where our journey began. As if in a dream, I lay back down in my bed and drift off to sleep.

Though deep inside me lurked a problem, I couldn't pinpoint it. I finally realized what it was when I awoke... "My family..." I breathed as I noticed that I was in _my _room in _my _bed. I looked around dazed and quite confused.

"It was but a dream, although, it seemed so real," I said aloud, but that thought soon changed.

As I ran my fingers through my hair, I gasped as I touched the only proof that the wonderful events had truly occurred last night...the rose.

_**PLEASE KEEP READING & REVIEWING!!!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 5 Hurt Filled With Secrets

_**Bridget**_

As I pushed the covers off of me, I realized that my shoes were still on and the dress I had worn yesterday was as well. I crawled out of my bed, free of the soreness and agony I had been enduring all week. I was so happy and so free. I was about ready to walk out of my room when I heard my mother and father both dash up the stairs. My mother flung open the door will a look of terror engraved into her bloodshot eyes. She raced over to me and hugged me tightly.

"OH DEAR GOD!!! THANK YE!!! OH, THANK YE!!" She cried as tears streamed down her face.

"What?!" I choked for her hug was so tight I could barely breathe.

She released me and began to search me over while my father stood in the door way, his eyes full of shock and confusion.

"What is the matter Mum? Why are ye so worried?" I asked, gently pushing her away from me.

I did not know why she was like this. _What if it was what my grandfather told them?_ _Or maybe... No..._ I wasn't sure of what happened last night was even true, but as soon as I looked into my mirror and saw the glistening rose resting right above my left ear I knew it was true.

"Mum, I need to tell you something..." I said, as an eerie and familiar feeling came over me.

"What? What is it Briggie?" she asked, her eyes filling with concern. I sat down on my bed and was about to speak when I noticed a figure in my mirror. I looked deeply into my mother's glistening eyes and then bowed my head. I turned from her. I couldn't speak.

"WHAT?! Briggie? Bridget?!!" She cried pulling my face towards her. I just looked at her and said, "Nothing. I... I'm jus' hungry... Mum?" I lied, hoping she would drop the subject.

She just looked at me, her eyes filling with confusion and then turned to stare at my solemn father. He nodded and motioned for me to come downstairs. My mother soon followed.

It was early morning. The sun had not risen and I felt all eyes locked on me as I ate. My brothers awoke as I finished eating and dashed into the kitchen.

"Where were ye Bridget? You scared the crickets outta us!!" James cried.

"Ye what were ye doin?" John added.

"What do ye both mean?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"Ye were gone all night! Mum and Dad were searchin' for ye with Grandpa and they never found ye. They jus' got in a wee bit ago. Where were ye?" James as he pulled up a chair, his eyes locked on me.

I looked deeply into his emerald green eyes and memories of last night flooded my senses. A song fluttered deep in my soul and I dare not part my lips to give him a reply for it may escape. I stared at him for a moment then rose from the table nodded to my parents and headed out the door.

It hurt my heart greatly to not be able to tell them, but I knew deep inside that it was best. I saw vaguely in the distance me Grandpa out in his garden as I walked through a new path. I did not know where I was headed. I felt this call for me from some distant place. I followed it. My heart guided me.

_**Mr. O'Conner**_

I saw Bridget walking down a new path today. I became intrigued of this and waited till she disappeared before I followed. I hoped to ye Lord up High that she wasn't going where I thought she was. If she was, it would be hard to follow for she wasn't following a path, she was following the music. Her voice was of an angel's as she sang. I stopped every once in a while for she turned around to look behind. If she spotted me, I feared she would not continue.

I had an urgent message for her, a secret to be exact. Someone was waiting for her in the Faerie's den. Her parents had told me it was her childhood sweetheart. She had grown up with him, and he had departed many a year ago, due to rough times.

She turned suddenly, and I momentarily lost her.

She neared her destination, for she slowed down drastically, and I almost exposed myself. I stopped and let her continue on.

I had to tell Briggie this secret at all costs, but I need not stop her. This person, whom her parents had "_chosen_" for her could help or harm her. The answer to this was as foggy as the marsh I had passed by... All I knew was that this, would change her life.


	7. Chapter 6 Old Flame Returns

_**Bridget**_

I finally reached an open patch in the forest, close to the faeries den. I sat for a moment in a soft patch of grass to recap on the past few days, daydreaming for a few moments of last night. I was shaken from them by a soft voice that was calling my name. I listen intently.

"_Bridget... Bridget..." _the soft voice called.

The voice sounded so familiar, it seemed as though I had heard it before from somewhere long ago. The voice grew louder and it seemed as if it were coming in from all directions. I tried to pinpoint where it was coming from with no luck. I finally saw a figure off in the distance, blurry at first , but suddenly came into view. I sat in shock until he began to speak.

"Hello Briggie. It's been a while hasn't it?" He said his eyes glimmering.

"Sam!" I cried. He smiled brightly as I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's been so long!" I said as he held me close. I melted in his arms.

"I know... I have missed you terribly." He said as he gently pulled me away from him so that our eyes met. I felt tears of joy run down my face. He gently wiped them away as he said, "You are even more beautiful than I remember."

I began to blush at this as his emerald green eyes danced with the glittering light I fondly remember. His hair was a soft red and his skin relatively fair and he was about a half foot taller than I. He held me close once more and I rapped my arms around him as I closed my eyes for a moment. Everything felt perfect, that is... until I saw a figure lurking in the shadows whose eyes where burning a red flame that illuminated its face.

I gasped as I saw this and quickly released Sam and said, "Hurry mother and father must see you since it _has _been quite awhile since you've visited." I slowly took his hand, faked a smil,e and looked deep into his eyes as he smiled and said, "Shall we little lassie?"

"We shall." I said with a smile, my cheeks turning ever redder as we walked out of the glen. We had walked for but a few moments when I looked behind us to see not one but two figures in the dense underbrush. I gasped for a moment but did not pay it much mind after that point for I was too happy to see Sam. As we walked farther and farther from our meeting spot, a song deep inside my soul began to play. I longed to turn around and follow its beautiful melody, but as soon as I looked into my sweet Sam's gorgeous eyes, the song faded and the willpower to press on returned.

A thought deep inside me still remained the entire night, "_who were the figures"?_

_**Mr. O'Conner**_

I arrived just as Briggie caught a glimpse of Sam. She raced to him as I expected and the two were in love once more. As they were held in their embrace I saw a figure in the thick underbrush. Briggie must have seen it as well and knew who it was because she hastily ran off with her beloved.

I walked over to it and heard an eerily familiar voice that sent chills through me, "Hello Patty, it's been a while."

"Oh my God!" I cried, "It be you! I don't believe my eyes! You're the Spirit!"

"What are ye doin here?" the voice asked. "Lookin for yer Bridget aren't ye? Well you're too late. She gone with her _friend_." As he said the word _friend_, his voice grew bitter.

"No..." I replied a wee bit shaky. "I was jus' making sure that she found Sam."

"SO IT IS YOU!!!" the voice yelled angrily as the figure grabbed me and held me up by the collar of me shirt.

"No!" I said half chocking. "I had nothing to do with this. I was jus' looking after me granddaughter, that be all."

The spirit's eyes which were a blaze grew calm and cool as he let me go. I fell to my knees and as I looked up to speak to this spirit, he was gone. It seemed as if he had jus' vanished.

I stood up and brushed the dirt from my clothes and slowly made my way back to the house. I looked over my shoulder the whole way back, waiting for those burning eyes to return.

"_What was he talking about?" _I wondered as I walked up the steps to the house, hearing laughter inside. I shook off all of the fear and anxiety of what had happened and put on a fake smile as I opened the door.


	8. Chapter 7 Trouble Flickers in the Fire

_**Bridget**_

As my grandpa entered the house, Sam looked deep into my hazel eyes. He seemed as if he were reading my thoughts. I began to blush as his glimmering eyes began to admire me. A smile came across his face as well as mine as he and I stood in unison, he reached for my hand and I took his as we walked to sit by the fire. I turned to my parents whose eyes were dancing in the firelight. My mother smiled at me and then nodded at my grandfather who was motioning for them to come into the kitchen.

Sam and I sat by the fire, enjoying each other's presence, while my parents talked with my grandfather in the kitchen. Sam's strong, warm arms were rapped gently around my waist and my head rested contently on his chest.

As my parent's finished talking with me grandfather, they called Sam into the kitchen, as my mother walked out of the quiet kitchen. She told me to go change and get ready for supper. I nodded and she smiled at me as I made my way up the stairs to my room.

As I entered, I shut the door behind me gently and did not lock it as I usually did. I finished changing and sat in front of my mirror, brushing my hair before I went down to eat. As I sat my brush down I noticed a rose lying on my dresser. As I picked it up I felt a sharp pain dash through my fingertips.

I gasped, dropping it momentarily before I cautiously grasped once more. "_The thorns_." I thought as a chill fell upon me. I held the rose lightly in my hands as I noticed the droplets of blood glittering on the sharp thorns. My first finger on my left hand was burning from the cut the thorns inflicted. I turned my focus off of them though as I felt strong arms gently hug my waist. I close my eyes for I did not need to look in my mirror to see who it was. I _knew_ it was him.

"Come." He said in a tone filled with sadness and anger as he extended his hand, I took it immediately now.

**Bridget:**

"_Spirit of the Emerald hills so fine,_

_Speak of what is on your mind._

_I sense trouble in your wary eyes._

_Please do not tell me any lies."_

I sang softly as we walked through the hidden door and made our way down the hall, heading towards the stairs. His eyes met mine and the fire inside them turned a mournful blue. I stared deeply into them as he began to sing.

**Spirit:**

"_All will be clear in due time._

_The thoughts that lay inside me mind._

_Trouble is afoot and what you sense is true._

_The trouble, sadly involves you."_

His voice was soft and pleading and I felt a strange feeling overcome me as he and I kept walking through the Eden and entered a large oak. He opened the door and I slowly walked inside, releasing his hand.

He followed and shut the door behind him. His expression told me that trouble lurked jus' beneath his emerald eyes.

_**Spirit**_

I sat alone in my quarters thinking of the events of today and of _her_... _Who is this **boy** she was with today?_ I questioned myself as I stood from my chair in the main room of my quarters which was in a large oak tree in an extremely secluded spot not far from the Faeries Den, so it is called.

I paced the room, her voice fluttering around me. I leaned against a wall, trying to rid her voice from my mind without success only to be met by a sharp object.

I winced as my hand touched it. I looked to find a glistening rose whose thorns were cutting painfully into my left hand. I pulled the rose out of my palm and held it up near a lantern so it was visible. The thorns glistened in the lanternlight.

"_So beautiful and yet so painful."_ I sang softly as I began to walk, the rose clutched loosely in my hands, out the door of my home.

I silently walked along a path that led to my angel's home and crept near a window to peered inside her home. What I saw sent my heart racing and anger filled my blood. Two people were sitting alone by the fire, they lay in each others arms.

"Bridget!" I gasped as tears slowly trickled down my face. "She's with _**him**_."

I rose slowly from my spot and walked to the trap-door that led to her room.

"Love is always followed by pain." I breathed as I slipped away beneath the earth.

**PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!!! **

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8 A Night of Confusion

**Mrs. Kilpatrick**

I hurried through the kitchen, setting the table and finishing with supper. I set out the plates and the silverware. As I set the pot of soup on the table, I stumbled onto a few linens in the cabinet. I found drinking glasses and soon set them and the linens next to the silverware. I smiled as I looked at the beautiful table decor I had made. I called everyone to the table from the den and walked to the base of the stairs, calling for Bridget.

I entered the kitchen as everyone seated themselves, pouring soup for everyone and myself. I sat next to my husband as we waited for Bridget. A few minutes passed and no sound of her footsteps on the stairs, no creaking of her door as she opened it... Nothing.

"Where is our little Lassie?" my husband inquired.

"I'm not sure." I replied looking at my grandfather who had his head bowed. "Maybe I should go up and see." I continued, rising from my chair and walking towards the stairs. "I shan't be but a moment." I called to them from the stairs.

I walked slowly up the stairs listening intently for any movement inside her room. As I came to the top of the stairs, I walked silently towards her door and I knocked quietly at first.

"Bridget?" I asked calmly. No reply. "Bridget?" My voice filling with anxiety as I pounded on her door much louder this time. Still nothing.

I opened her door slowly as I called for her once more in a soft tone but stopped short as I saw no one in her room, "Brid..."

"Oh God." I gasped as I saw nothing but an empty room. A draft from her window, I suppose, rustled a piece of paper on her dresser, a glistening rose lay by it. As I saw a note on her dresser, my pulse quickened and chilled my blood. My breath became shallow as the words began to seep into my memory. It read,

_Whomever,_

_Do not fear for Bridget. She is safe now with her Spirit. As for her lover, the boy... He dare not meddle in this._

_**S.E.H.**_

My hands shook as I read the note, feeling my blood chill as I saw the signature at the bottom of the letter. "_S.E.H... NO!" _My thoughts screamed, as I began to walk to the door.

I look one last look inside her room as I slowly shut the door, tears of anxiety streamed down my face. I shut her door and began to walk back down the stairs. I paused as I was about to step on the third step for I noticed some strange about her door. I stared at intently.

Suddenly I saw a shadow underneath the door as it dashed through her room and quickly disappeared. I blinked for a moment and looked again to see nothing.

"My imagination." I breathed. "There is no one in there."

I couldn't guarantee that so I went to her room once more looked inside and confirmed that no one was inside, but as I shut the door again I noticed that the glistening rose that lay on my daughter's dresser was gone. I shut her door quickly this time and hurried back down the stairs to the others.

I walked into the kitchen, the note clasped in my right hand.

"What's wrong?" my husband asked as he walked towards me. "You're pale as a banshee."

I held out the note and he took it slowly from my hands as I sank to the floor. I began to sob as me father knelt beside me and Sam walked towards the stairs.

"Don't go up there!' I cried out, he stopped immediately, a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong with Bridget?" He inquired, his eyes frantic with worry.

I could not speak as I looked up at the note as my husband read it aloud, his brow furrowed.

As he finished he asked, "Who the hell is S.E.H?"

My father's eyes burned as my husband said this.

"Oh no..." my father said as he rose and gently grasped the note from my husband's hands.

He looked at the signature and gently ran his fingers over it.

"We haven't got much time." He said as he dashed out of the kitchen.

"What has happened?!" Sam cried frantically now. "Where is Bridget?"

"She's been taken." My father replied in a hasty tone.

"TAKEN?!" Sam gasped, "By whom?"

"No time." My father replied as he slipped on his jacket and handed my husband his shoes.

"I'm coming with ye both." Sam said as he went for his shoes.

"NO!!" my father cried grabbing Sam by his shirt, "If you go with us, you could endanger Bridget."

Sam's eyes filled with confusion. My father handed him the letter and told him to read it and stay with his daughter.

He and my husband dashed out the door and headed into the forest.

Sam sat by the fire reading the note as I cleaned up the kitchen. A thought in my head that was buzzing around like a bee in a jar finally stung me.

"_The Draft!!!"_

"Her window!" I gasped as I bolted up the stairs, Sam followed close behind.

I burst through the door to her room to find her window as I had presumed _shut tight _and the draft stronger than ever.

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!_**


	10. Chapter 9 Pain, Sorrow, and Compassion

**Spirit**

Bridget stared at me intently as she stood by the fire, her eyes blazed with intrigued.

"Derick?" she asked as she saw a note addressed to me lying on the mantle above the fire. I did not have time to answer before it clicked in her head that it was my name.

"Who is the boy?" I asked gruffly as her thoughts wandered from me name, my voice became shallow as I walked from her to my book shelf where a few wild roses bloomed.

"Who?" she asked, her face filling with confusion.

"Do not try me," I barked, "You know who!"

Shock filled her now tearful eyes; she had never heard my voice filled with so much anger before.

"He... is... my friend..." she said, stammering, the tears ceasing for a moment.

"Friend?" I laughed, "FRIEND?!?! My dear lassie I am no fool. There is something more than friendship on his mind. Do not lie to me. Who is he?" I walked over to her and grasped her hands.

The tears resumed as she bowed her head, released my hands, and turned from me facing the fire, she sobbed faintly.

"Answer me!" I yelled grabbing her wrists and closing my arms tightly around her waist.

She gasped at this and tried to pry loose from my hold. I felt her feeble wrists begin to weaken as I clenched them tightly.

"Let me go! PLEASE!" She cried in terror and agony.

I held tightly onto her, the rage controlling me.

"Stop moving!" I barked. She shuddered as my voice passed through her and began to gasp for breath as my arms closed even tighter around her waist.

She soon tired out and I quickly spun her around to face me, my hands still firmly clasping onto her wrists. I felt my fiery blood chill as I saw the terror in her eyes.

Tears poured down her face and I gently released her wrists. Her left wrist was badly bruised. As I gently cupped it in my hands, I noticed a cut on her finger.

"I'm sorry Bridget." I said as tears began to well in my eyes. I bowed my head from her, I was so ashamed. I let my anger control me.

She gently touched my face with her right hand and I gently placed my hand on it. I slowly looked up at her and did not believe what I saw.

She was smiling, faintly. Her eyes filling with tears of joy and sorrow I suppose.

We slowly walked over to a nearby couch close to the fire and I tended her wounds.

I gently bandaged up her wrist; she winced as I began to wrap the cloth around it.

I stopped and stared at her waiting for a cue of some sort as if to go on or stop. I did not want to harm her anymore.

"You should go with him." I said as I finished wrapping her wrist.

"Why?" she asked with a strange looked sweeping across her face.

"You will be safe with him. He won't..." I sighed and then continued, "He won't hurt you. You deserve better." I bowed my head from her as I gently tied her bandage together.

I felt her stare so deeply at me that it felt as if she was reading my thoughts; tears fell from her eyes like leaves that fall from the autumn trees and gently coasted down her smooth dress.

"Oh Derick..." She breathed as she gently pulled my face towards hers. Her eyes glittered as she moved her face close to mine and kissed me tenderly.

I held her close to me as she gently rapped her arms around my neck. As our lips parted, she lay her head gently on my shoulder and we sat in an embrace filled with the only comfort I have ever known.

"_My dear sweet angel, my beautiful lassie, How could I have treated her so."_

I then heard a sound in the corner of my home, it echoed throughout my chamber.

"We are not alone. " I whispered.


	11. Chapter 10 The Guest

_**Sam**_

Mrs. Kilpatrick was acting very strangely. I feared that all of this stress was getting to her and that she was going crazy.

She dashed around Bridget's room, feeling around for a hidden draft she said.

"HELP ME!!!" she panted as she ran from Bridget's window, to her desk and back again...

She paused only for a moment in the center of Bridget's room. I saw her hair move ever so slightly and then she was off. I was about to say something when she cried,

"OH MYGOD!! I'VE FOUND IT!!!"

She was standing by Bridget's dresser smiling... She had the eeriest look in her eyes as she gently pushed aside Bridget's dresser to reveal a hidden passage. I stood shocked at the sight of it. She grabbed a lantern that sat on Bridget's bedside table and began to walk down the passageway.

"WAIT!!" I cried grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the doorway. She stared at me with the oddest look. You are too weak to venture on and you haven't slept in days... Please come back." I pleaded, gently taking the lantern from her hand.

She bowed her head and then hugged me tightly. "Bring her back." She whispered in my ear.

"There's one more thing before you go." She said with a solemn look.

She walked in front of Bridget's dresser, reached into one of the drawers, and revealed a gun. I stared at it in pure shock. I slowly took it from her; it was a pistol with 3 rounds in it. I slipped it gently in the bag I was carrying and dashed down the hallway, leaving Mrs. Kilpatrick standing at the entrance.

I had to bring Bridget back, for her family's sake and for her own.

Lanterns light my way and still I could barely see two feet in front of me, but I did not stop, I did not slow down... I was about to turn a corner when I heard a scream of terror down the other passage... I turned abruptly and bolted down dim corridor, almost tripping on a root.

I came to a winding staircase, black as the lake at midnight. It led to a set of gently sloping stairs... Bridget's voice was getting louder. I climbed the stairs and then was met by another chamber, Bridget's cries fading. I followed them as best as I could and soon came to a trap door, voices came from inside. I pushed with my entire mite and the door slowly creaked open.

I entered an odd chamber, where I saw two figures sitting together on a couch by a blazing fire.

_**Bridget**_

I had never seen him act this way before, so much anger, and so much pain. I could see it in his eyes as they gleamed in the fire light. He had said that I should go with Sam for he was safer, but he didn't realize that the safest place I could ever be... was right here... In his gentle yet strong arms...

I needed Derick... I have not loved anyone else in my entire life more than I love him now. He is my reason for living; he brings breath into my soul and song into my heart.

He is the reason I am alive.

I dozed for a while, resting my head comfortably on his shoulder his arms, very gently, rapped around my sore waist... The fire blazed and I felt its warmth surround us as I slipped into a wondrous dream...

Suddenly, I woke, for a strange sound echoed through Derick's home. As I raised my head gently Derick whispered softly in my ear,

"We are not alone."

He turned slowly to the far corner of his home. I turned with him and saw a very familiar silhouette standing, motionless, by a previously hidden door, its hands at its sides and his breath fast and heavy.

"Bridget?" the silhouette called its voice ever more familiar. As it stepped into the light of the raging fire, I felt my pulse quicken and my breath become fast and shallow.

"So this... is him..." Derick said.


	12. Chapter 11 Bitter Deception

_**Mr. O'Conner**_

We walked for quite awhile and we came to a small stream. My son-in-law and I sat for a moment and drank the cool water.

"Where the hell could she be?" Mr. Kilpatrick asked.

"I'm not sure... I'm afraid we must return to the house, for we have been gone for hours..." I said to him sighing in defeat.

"I believe you are right. We can not possibly help Bridget now... We are running out of strength and the lantern shall soon run out of oil..." He replied, rising from the rock he was resting on and helping me to my feet.

"My poor lassie," he sighed, "I hope ye are ok."

"She will be safe... He will not harm her as long as... Oh God!" I said, stopping as we came upon the sight of the house.

"What is it?" my son-in-law cried, grabbing my shoulder,

"The lights... they be out... What if... NOOOOO!!" I cried as I raced down the hillside, dashing blindly towards the house... My son-in-law right on my heals. I dropped the lantern in the process and it set a small patch of grass on fire. My son-in-law quickly put it out and bolted into the house.

As I burst through the door, my eyes filled with a horrid sight.

Bridget lay in Sam's arms; she was bruised badly and her left wrist was bandaged. She lay silently unconscious. Sam's face was blackened by what looked like residue from a gunshot.

"What in God's name happened?!" I cried kneeling towards Sam.

"She... It's all my fault..." He breathed bowing his head as a few tears trickled from his eyes.

I stared at him intensely, fire filling my eyes.

"What did you do?" I asked my voice growing deep and gruff.

_**Bridget**_

"Bridget?" Sam called once more.

"SAM?! What are you doing here?" I cried standing from my the couch and walking towards him.

"Oh thank God!" he breathed as he hugged me tightly.

I hugged him for just a moment, but pushed him away as I felt my Spirit's eyes locked on me.

"You shouldn't be here." I said slowly backing away from him.

"What are you talking about?" He sighed and then continued, "Listen Bridget, we must go... Your family is desperately looking for you... _You must come_ _home_." He pleaded, reaching for my hand.

I looked at his outstretched hand and did not reach for it; instead I turned away from him and crossed my arms. I looked at Derick who was turned away from me and holding a rose in his left hand, running his fingers lightly over the petals.

"Sam... I am home." I said as I slowly turned back towards him; his face filled with confusion and his shocked eyes searched me for any shared of proof.

"What has he done to you?" he said, "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice..."

In a what seemed like slow-motion he pulled out a small piece of cloth out of his bag and wrapped it around my nose and mouth.

I felt light headed all of the sudden and fell to my knees, elbowing Sam in his stomach as he held the cloth tighter as the poisonous substance seeped into my airways.

The last thing I saw was Sam pulling a gun from his cloak and the last noise that solemnly passed by my ears was the "BANG" of the gun being fired.

"Derick!" I breathed as I slipped into the dark abyss of a horrid nightmare.

I slipped deeper and deeper into this realm of darkness, chains wrapped around my wrists and ankles... sucking me father and father down. I fought to break free with no success... As I feel, I heard a beautiful voice and it freed me from the chains that were dragging me ever deeper.

I awoke screaming in Sam's arms, my family all around. The visible chains from the abyss where gone, but their weight still pulled me down.

"DAMN YOU SAM!!!" I yelled pulling myself out of his clutches. I stood up from him and backed away from them all.

"What the HELL DID YOU DO?!" my father screamed grabbing Sam by the collar of his shirt.

"He did what I asked him." my Mother spoke softly.

"What?" my father and grandfather asked in unison. My father's brow furrowed as he stared at my solemn mother.

My mother stood from her chair, slowly walked over to me and reached out to gently touch my face, "He brought her back. He brought her home."

I pushed her hand away and walked up to my room, sobbing as I lay in my bed. I longed for the music and felt it missing from my heart... Something else was gone as well... I felt hollow as I slipped into a bizarre and eerie dream...

Something had happened...

Deep in my dreams, I heard the horrid sound that had passed through my ears earlier... The sound that chilled my blood and made my heart turn to stone...

"_The gunshot..."_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 12 The Time Has Come

_**Bridget**_

It's been almost six months since that fateful night... My parents sent away all my siblings to my Aunt's farm for awhile... Derick is still the only man I have ever kissed, Sam has not taken that title away yet... I won't allow him... _The bastard_...

Sadly though Sam and I are to be wed tonight... My parents arranged it, against my will as usual... _Damn them as well_...

I have never been so furious or said such words before in my life, but now I didn't care... My fury made all other emotions besides my anger and my love for Derick, disappear. I felt no joy, only the pain and emptiness that was left from Sam's actions...

My family has betrayed me and I can't even bare to be within sight of them: My mother and father have crossed the line; I'll never forgive them of that... As for my grandfather, I am just sad and disappointed that he couldn't convince my parents to leave _Derick and I_ alone...

I though am _FURIOUS_ with Sam for killing my love, life, and soul... Derick..._ God I hope that he isn't truly gone... He can't be... He shan't, he never will..._

Every night I lie awake in my bed, waiting, hoping, praying, and _pleading_ for the music to return... I tried to open the Dresser with no success... My bloody father sealed it...

I paced my room... thinking over the last conversation I had with my parents.

"**_You're fifteen and a lady now... You shall be married to Sam... END of discussion..." _both my parents told me...**

_Damn them... _I pleaded and begged them to reconsider with no success... My grandfather stood solemn in the corner of the den. My eyes were drawn to him... They pleaded for me... He turned from me, not even my grandfather could help me...

I was shaken from my thoughts by footsteps; someone was coming up the stairs... My heart raced and my breath became shallow.

My mother entered my room. "Hurry up Bridget... It's almost time..." She said with a wide grin and quickly dashed out of my room and shut the door behind her.

I solemnly walked over to my dresser and gazed deeply into the mirror. I felt as though I pre-paring for my execution. As I was locked deep in my thoughts, I heard a small click that came from my door...

_Damn... She locked it... No use trying to escape anyways..._ my thoughts were now slow and solemn as the time drew nearer and nearer for my final walk into hell, into chains and cuffs, into Imprisonment...

Sam stole my freedom from me... He said that he was saving me... Saving me from what?! Freedom? Happiness? Love? He said he loved me, I know that was true and no matter how angry I was at him, I _still_ for some reason did love him... Although, no man on this earth! Can replace my beloved Derick.

As I slowly put on the traditional necklace that most women where when their _special day _arrives, I thought of that phrase... "Special day"... This was no special day for me.

I finished tying the necklace around my neck and began to search for my brush... After much frustration I finally found it and as I reached for it, my hand brushed against a sharp object.

I gasped as something cut the palm of my hand and sent pain all through my arm. Recovering from the incident, I reached again, not for the brush this time... I finally found the painful object, grasped it lightly, and slowly brought it into view.

My heart began to race faster than ever before, so fast it felt as if at any moment, it was going to jump out of my chest... My breath quickened and became shallow as I realized what the mysterious object was...

"Derick..." I breathed as I held a glistening rose up in the candlelight.

As if in one of my dreams, the music began to play... Quiet at first, but growing louder ever still... My soul fluttered and my heart skipped a beat as the most wondrous melody filled my senses. I shut my eyes fearing that if I opened them again, I would wake from this wonderful dream...

The music grew soft suddenly and my heart stopped for a second. I feared that the music was fading, dying. My heart began to race once more as I felt a familiar presence in my room.


	14. Chapter 13 Paths

_**Bridget**_

I felt the cool air from his presence surround me. I opened my eyes slowly and gazed deeply in my mirror to see him in all his glory. I turned and slowly walked towards him; his emerald eyes glistened as I hugged him tightly and let myself melt in his arms, tears streamed down my face. He wrapped his around me and held me close.

"I thought I had lost you." I whispered.

Our eyes met as he spoke ever so softly, "I could never leave my angel, my beautiful lassie."

He stroked my hair gently as I stared deeply into his gorgeous eyes. I gently bent my mouth towards his and kissed him ever so passionately. His fiery touch awakened the wild fire that had been smothered for so long and set it free. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me even closer; my heart and soul sang.

As our lips parted, I felt myself begin to blush and he smiled at this and Oh! what a smile that was. I had never seen him so happy; I had never felt so free.

His smile quickly faded as he noticed the necklace I wore around my neck.

"So it is true... You're to be wed..." A small tear streamed down his cheek.

I bowed my head to look at the necklace and then looked deeply into his emerald eyes as I spoke, "The truth disappears when true love appears... Derick... I only belong to one man...and that is you... I'd die if I married him, for I can not live without you."

With this his eyes shone once more and a smile swept across his face; I held him close once more.

"What are we going to do?" I breathed. "The mirror has been sealed and me mother has locked the door..."

He released me for a moment and walked over to my night-table by my bed and gently pushed on one of the candles, tilting it slightly and opening a trap-door by my bed. He smiled as I stared in complete surprise, although I really wasn't that shocked... _How else could he have entered my room?_

I smiled as I walked towards him, taking his outstretched hand and walking down the winding staircase with him, the trap-door closing behind us and candles light the staircase.

"We can not go back to my home." He whispered, I nodded at this and we continued our walk. A new song echoed off of the walls of the staircase as we descended; I let it fill my senses...

_I do not care where I go, as long as I'm with you._

_**Mrs. Kilpatrick**_

I dashed around the kitchen pre-paring food for the guests. Bridget had never forgiven me for what had happened, but it would all soon change when she married Sam.

As I finished setting out the main course, I noticed the time, "Oh good heavens, It's time!" I cried as I dashed up the stairs to Bridget's room.

I heard no movement inside. It did not worry me, for lately Bridget would sit motionless and stare off into space, barely breathing. I never questioned why for fear that she would have another fit and run off into the forest, crying for hours and not returning home until someone went to look for her and brought her back.

I did not know of all that had happened _that night_, but I felt as though Sam had done something so horrible, that it made Bridget act this way... He would never tell me what had happened no matter how much I asked.

I pushed aside all of those thoughts as I unlocked Bridget's door. I hated locking her in, but I feared she would run off.

I knocked on her door after I unlocked it, "Bridget? It's time dearie!" I called. No reply... "I know you are still mad, but give him a chance... This is the way it must be."

I opened her door and called once more, "Bridget?" I gasped and stood in shock to see not a soul in her room. I dashed down the stairs, frantic.

As I was about to scream for my husband at the base of the stairs, I was grabbed by some figure and muffled by a queer smelling cloth that was being pressed tightly against my face.

I felt the world turn black as I looked in horror at the figure...

_Father?_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**_


	15. Chapter 14 Reasons

_**Bridget**_

As we came to the end of the staircase, I heard a shriek of terror bellowed from the top of the stairs. I paused on the staircase.

"What's wrong?" Derick asked, concern flooded his eyes.

"She knows! We must hurry!" I breathed as we walked quickly now.

Derick opened the door and it led to a small deserted glen where a pair of horses stood; one snow white and one black as night.

He helped me on the white mare and he climbed onto the black stallion. I knew how to ride and easily kept up. We rode side by side, for quite awhile and traveled far, but not without problems.

We came upon a small stream and let the horses rest for a bit. Derick and I sat next to each other by a rock. I noticed something odd about the soil near where we sat; it glittered with shards of broken glass.

_They've been here. _

Suddenly off in the distance, I heard faint shouts and saw lantern light.

"They've followed us." I breathed.

Derick and I quickly mounted the refreshed horses and rode off. We were followed for quite awhile, but we lost our pursuers just long enough to reach a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. Derick tied the horses out of sight behind the small cottage and joined me inside.

As I entered what I supposed a vacant cottage, I was met by what appeared to be a foreigner. A young man around the age of eighteen who looked as if he was from Russia.

He drew a knife as I entered, yelling something in a foreign tongue. Derick walked in just as the young man was about to strike and grabbed his arm, stopping him instantly.

"Oh мой бог! Оно будет вами!" the young Russian cried, dropping the knife and grabbing Derick's hand, shaking it profusely.

"Да Demir. Оно слишком длинне." Derick spoke with a smile sweeping across his face.

I stood in shock... Derick has many secrets I know and every one that is discovered sends my mind spinning. _He's bilingual?_

"Мне нужно спросить вам благосклонность." Derick said the smile fading and a serious look replaced it.

"Что-нибыдь." The young Russian replied.

"Можем Bridget и я остаюсь здесь? Как раз до вещей не охладить..." Derick said, by the sound of it, he was asking if we could stay.

"Да!! Вы оба всегда приветствованы здесь. Я принесу ей что-то выпить. Она смотрит бледной. Случилось?" The young Russian said smiling with curiosity.

"Препятствуйте нам поговорить в вашей кухне." Derick said, the seriousness of his tone sending the Russian's smile packing.

"Уверенн." The young Russian replied bowing towards me and walking into another room.

Derick walked over towards me and sat next to me for a moment, speaking very softly,

"Are you ok? You look very pale." He said concern gleamed in his eyes.

"Just a little tired and shaken I suppose. Who is that?" I said letting my curiosity take over.

"Oh that is Dimir... He is an old friend of mine and is letting us stay with him for a little while." He said, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Just until this horrid nightmare is over." I said falling into his warm and comforting arms.

"Yes." He said holding me closely.

That's when Dimir walked out of his little kitchen, carrying a tray with a steaming cup on it. He held the tray towards me and I slowly took the cup from it. I took a sip of this warm drink and felt its warmth immediately fill me.

"Drink that and rest for a while. I must speak with Dimir." Derick said, kissing my forehead and leaving me sitting alone on the couch.

He and Dimir walked into the kitchen and spoke very softly as I finished my drink. I then lay on the couch for a bit by the warm fire and drifted off to sleep.

_**James**_

My siblings and I arrived home just before the wedding began. We all raced in the house and I sent John, and my sisters to get changed and cleaned up. I walked in the kitchen to be met surprisingly by my grandfather who was rinsing a piece of cloth out in the sink. I was about to say hi when I saw my mother lying on the floor, unconscious.

"What did you do?" I gasped as my grandfather noticed my presence.

"It's not what you think!" he cried as I raced out of the kitchen towards my father, my grandfather's cries becoming fainter.

"Father!!!!" I cried as I grabbed his arm and began to tell him of what I saw.

He raced into the kitchen and fell down by my mother.

"What in God's name?" he said as my grandfather stepped out of the shadows.

"What have you done?" he said in shock.

"She has meddled quite enough." He said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" my father said in a worried tone.

"Do not fret my dear son, she is not dead. She will awake soon, but it will be too late by then." He said an eerie smile sweeping across his face.

"I do not understand..." my father said, concern swept across his face.

"You see... My daughter knew too much. She should have let Bridget be and not meddled 'round in her business like she did..." he sighed and continued. "That is why I did what I did. By the time she wakes, there will be nothing ye can do."

"What do ye mean? Where is Bridget?" My father cried as he grabbed my grandfather by the collar of his shirt.

"She... is... Free." My grandfather breathed, as my father slowly released him.

"You bastard! Why did you do this?" my father yelled turning towards my unconscious mother.

"I just told ye the why, my dear son; it's the how I bet that is stunning ye... Well you can thank dear Sam for that. In fact! He be the one who used it in the first place!" My grandfather cried.

As if on cue, Sam walked into the kitchen.

"What be going on? Mrs. Kilpatrick?!" He cried as he knelt down beside her.

"You!" My grandfather bellowed. "You are the problem! You started it all! Tell Mr. Kilpatrick what you used on Bridget that night!" my Grandfather yelled at Sam, who had an odd look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confusion welled in his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about!! You stupid little boy! The chemical you used when you forcefully brought Bridget home! To knock her unconscious!" My Grandfather screamed at the top of his lungs grabbing Sam by the scruff of his neck and bringing his to his feet.

Sam's eyes filled with fear and then with sadness as he realized what my Grandfather was talking about. He bowed his head away from them as he spoke.

"Chloroform." Sam said at last.

"You see... My dear son... Everyone does things for a reason." My Grandfather said with a cool, calm tone, turning to my father as he walked to the door. "That's why I did this... Soon she will be free and you will never harm her again."

"Where is Bridget?" Sam cried staring intently at my Grandfather.

"As I've said my dear Sammy boy, she is free... With the one she loves." My Grandfather said with a smirk.

Sam raced out of the kitchen, my grandfather jumped for him, but I stopped him cold... I took one of the many pots that hung about in the kitchen and hit him square in the head.

Sam dashed out the backdoor almost tripping over Jack, my sisters cat who was meowing very loudly at Sam... Sam stopped as the Jack dashed off, stopping and meowing at him when he realized he wasn't following...

_He knows._


End file.
